<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If there will be tomorrow by NightBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368834">If there will be tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat'>NightBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Returning Home, Translation, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there will be tomorrow,<br/>I'll meet the sun with you.</p><p>Courier is promising Joshua to return after defeating Caesar. Can also be read without knowledge of fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham, Male Courier/Joshua Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If there will be tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269610">Если наступит завтра</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat">NightBat</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648517">Если наступит завтра</a> by Night Bat.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there will be tomorrow,<br/>
If I won't flinch while shooting,<br/>
If I will have the power<br/>
To go across my fate,</p><p>Then our truth will triumph,<br/>
Even if price is bloody,<br/>
Even if price is painful,<br/>
We won't give up our fight.</p><p>This is the end of empires,<br/>
This is the start of nations.<br/>
I will rip up my war maps,<br/>
I will go home to rest.</p><p>If you won't stop believing,<br/>
If I will keep on fighting,<br/>
If there will be tomorrow,<br/>
I'll meet the sun with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meh.<br/>I couldn't make it rhyme in English but I still like it...</p><p>Please leave a comment...<br/>If you don't like it, feel absolutely free to tell me so (preferrably with a reason, but without is also nice). If you like it, please leave a kind word. I'm new on AO3 and any feedback is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>